


Danny's Revenge

by Smiley



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Food Kink, M/M, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley/pseuds/Smiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude learns that revengeful Danny equals nasty (or is it naughty?) Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "The Things the Lust Makes You Do", but can be read individually.

Claude shifts uncomfortably in his car seat. He is still bruised from his passionate encounter with Sidney and what’s even worse, he’s more than 30 minutes late for the team dinner. He knows that many questions will be asked (most of them by Danny) and he has no answers. His mind does some furious brainstorming as he stares blankly at the road in front of him.  
He finally reaches his destination, parks the car and sighs heavily as he enters the crowded restaurant. He can hear cheers and laughing from miles away and is trying to go unnoticed. 

However, it doesn’t take long and Max Talbot shouts: “Superstars must always be late, eh, G?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Claude smiles uneasily. 

He gets to the table where all his teammates are sitting, already finishing their dinners and first round of drinks. There is only one vacant seat, right next to Danny. Of course, Claude can’t sit anywhere else, everybody knows it. He sinks into the chair and Danny gives him a quizzical look. 

“What took you so long?” 

Claude waves his hand: ”Oh, you know, my big sis just broke up with her boyfriend. She needed to spill her heart out and I’m her first choice. I spent more than 20 minutes on the phone with her and then, the traffic was awful tonight. I’m sorry I’m late.” 

“No worries, I’d wait for you anyway. It’s just that I missed you.” Danny gives Claude a very soft smile and Claude can’t help himself, he has to cast his eyes down. He still feels guilty.

Claude stays away from the chatter going around the table and he isn’t even hungry, so he doesn’t finish his dinner properly. Danny watches him attentively, but doesn’t say anything. 

“What’s wrong, G? You’re so quiet tonight, it’s not a typical you.” Hartsy asks and smirks at Claude.

“It’s nothing”, Claude’s eyes meet with Danny’s and Danny looks really interested in Claude’s answer. “I’m just really tired.” 

Claude feels that he needs some rest from protruding looks and questions, so he excuses himself and goes to the bathroom. He stares at his reflection in the mirror in front of him and feels completely wasted. He is totally confused and doesn’t know what he should do. He doesn’t really regret his affair with Sidney, but he knows it was a terrible thing to do. The worst thing are those looks that Danny keeps on giving him. Danny knows him too well and he must have noticed that something unusual had happened. 

Claude splashes his face with cold water and leaves his head hanging over the sink with his eyes closed when he feels a pair of hands embracing him around his waist. He turns around and finds himself standing face to face with Danny. 

“So here you are! I thought you got lost or ran away from me.” Danny smiles and pulls Claude’s damp hair from his face.

“I’d never run away from you.” Claude smiles but his body trembles under the piercing power of Danny’s dark eyes.

“I missed you.” Danny breathes and gets closer, leaning to Claude and giving him a soft kiss. “I missed us.” He sighs and places another tender kiss on Claude’s jaw. His hands move down and his fingertips lightly brush against Claude’s hips. 

Claude knows that he can’t prevent Danny from kissing him, but he also knows that he has to stop him if his touches or kisses advance too much. He’s in a very dangerous position and doesn’t really know what to do. However, he must pretend all’s good and so he cups Danny’s face and puts all his attention to the kiss. 

Danny parts his lips and lets out a light moan and Claude hopes that he got Danny where he wanted. Kissing with Danny has always been pleasant and Claude still enjoys it a lot, but he’s too nervous and stressed right now. Danny doesn’t seem to mind and as Claude sucks on Danny’s lower lip, Danny’s hands reach to grab Claude’s ass. Claude freezes under the touch, yep, he’s still bruised and the grab was too tight.

“Danny” he interrupts the kiss and locks Danny’s hands, “um, I’m not really in a mood to…”

“You have never said that before.” Danny frowns and his eyes darken.

“Well, I mean, I’m too tired tonight and then, the restroom isn’t the best place to be intimate in. Also, guys will wonder where we are, don’t you think?” He runs his thumb across Danny’s cheek and prays that Danny will understand.

Danny breathes out and smiles:” There aren’t many guys left, but I guess you’re right.” He places another kiss on Claude’s lips and his hands reach to Claude’s collar. “But maybe we could continue at my place” Thanks God, Claude thinks. Danny leans to Claude holding his collar up and going to kiss his neck, when he suddenly interrupts himself. “Or maybe not.” He says through his teeth.

Claude gulps. Oh fuck. Danny flashes one more look at Claude’s love bite and Claude feels like he’s going to pass out. Damn you Sidney, did you have to mark me? Everything is so screwed up right now and Claude sees no exit way.

“So…you aren’t in a mood? Right?” Danny grabs Claude’s jaw with one hand and tilts his chin exposing the love bite again. “Too bruised, is it?” Danny’s eyes burn with fury.  
Claude doesn’t know what to say, so he just blinks and looks on the floor. He’s completely embarrassed. 

“You know, I’ve been waiting all evening what excuse you’ll bring up. I gave you the chance to apologize, but no, you came up with the most pathetic excuse ever. I mean blaming your sister and traffic is so lame and you’ve been using that same excuse for years. Maybe somebody who doesn’t care about you, doesn’t remember, but I do… cause I know you too well and I care. Or I DID care.” 

Danny gives Claude one more look that is a combination of fury, disgust and feelings of being hurt and offended and oh, so disappointed and then he leaves the restroom shutting the door behind him with an enormous bang.

Claude would love to sink down on the floor and stay there until everything’s over, but he knows he can’t. If he wants to have a chance with Danny, he has to explain it somehow. It will be tough, but Danny loves him and he loves him, too, and he must try to make their relationship work again. It was his mistake and he will bear the responsibility. He can’t lose Danny, he just can’t. 

He sees Danny storm out from the restaurant and he runs to catch up with him leaving his teammates perplexed as they have no idea what just happened. Claude follows Danny to the parking lot and grabs Danny’s wrist as he’s trying to get in the car and disappear. 

“Wait, Danny, we need to talk.” Danny is immobile. “Please.” 

“Sidney fucking Crosby. Of all the people in the universe. You must be kidding me.” Claude has never seen Danny so mad. He just stares at him and doesn’t know what to say. He can’t even blame himself for being drunk when he hooked up with Sid, cause he wasn’t, he was just plain stupid.

“How do you…?” He asks breathlessly.

“How do I know?” Danny hisses. “God, Claude, I know you too well, I told you. I’m not stupid neither blind, I could see the looks you gave him. I thought it was crazy and you’d never stoop so low, but I see I was wrong.” 

Danny rolls his head incredulously. His eyes soften, the anger diminishes, but he is still too hurt. 

“I could tolerate all those whor-“ Danny stops for a while and then corrects himself, he’s well known as a polite guy and he won’t lose his cool “I mean all those girls who throw themselves at you wherever you go, but I thought as a guy…I thought I was the only one, the exclusive one, the one who loved you the most and…” The last words were whispered and Danny must fight with his inner self so he won’t start crying.

Claude doesn’t know what to say or do, so he just stares on the ground, he has no courage to look into Danny’s eyes, he crossed the limits big time and feels like a worst fuck-up ever. 

“That’s it? Don’t you think you owe me an explanation?” Danny liberates his wrist from Claude and hopes that Claude will say something. Anything. That he is sorry or that he loves him and it was a moment of madness and non-thinking. 

However, Claude just shrugs: “I don’t know what to say. I guess I wanted to try something… Something new.” He mumbles.

“If that’s the case, I hope you’re satisfied and found what you’re looking for.” Danny opens the car, gets in, slams the door and leaves without looking at Claude. He stops after a while, when he can’t see Claude in the mirrors anymore and turns the engine off. He stares at the neon signs of the shops across the street and burning tears prickle in his eyes.

*****  
Claude sits on the curb for who knows how long with his head in his hands and is pretty close to sobbing. 

“Hey, G, what happened?” Brayden shuffles his hair. He sits next to Claude and looks really worried. “G? What’s wrong? You just disappeared, both you and Danny, what’s going on? I thought you’d left with him…”

“We had an argument. Really tough one.” Claude raises his head and just wants to cry. 

“That will be okay, bud. Come on, you know that D loves you too much, eh? You’ll sort it out pretty soon, no worries. Even the best couples argue once in a while, it’ll be fine, believe me.” Schenner gives Claude an encouraging smile and pats his shoulder.

“What can you know about couples fighting?”

“More than you think. My brother is engaged and he bothers me all the time. He has broken up with his fiancée like hundred times already. Come on, stand up, let’s get us a cab.”

“Thanks, bud.” Claude hugs Schenner.

“Seriously, don’t worry. Whatever it is, Danny can’t be mad at you for too long.” Schenner winks and calls a cab. 

*****

The sun is high in the sky, shining restlessly and Claude’s room is too hot. His head is buzzing as he wakes up to his phone ringing. He stirs in the bed and reaches for the phone. His eyes stop at the alarm clock for a while, it’s 2pm. Fuck, how long has he slept?

“Hello?” Claude answers the phone with the worst sleepy voice imaginable.

“Hey, it’s me.” Silence. “Sid.” 

“Sid? Oh yeah, Sid. Crosby. Whom did you get my number from?” Claude is still pretty much asleep. 

“The question is whom did Briére get MY number from???”

Holy fuck. Claude is wide awake in a second and sits up. 

“Briére? Danny Briére???”

“Listen, Claude, I don’t know how many Briéres you’re involved with, but yeah, Danny Briére.”

“He called you?” Claude sounds incredulously.

“Yep. It was a very short call. Nevertheless, a very furious one.” Sid says as a matter of fact.

“God, what did he say?”

“Just one sentence and I’ll quote, okay? Fuck you and your fucking ass you fucking son of a bitch, end of the quotation.” Sidney sighs.

“Sweet Jesus. Danny never talks like that. Well, only if he’s completely mad.”

“Then you’re in deep trouble, eh? He was mad, I can tell. I didn’t know he was so jealous, he must be head over heels in love with you.” Sid chuckles.

“Are you laughing at me?” Claude is annoyed. “Just wait, when Geno finds out, you’ll have 195 pounds of angry Russian weight chasing your butt.” Claude smiles.

“God, don’t even start on that.” Sid gets serious. “Anyway, just wanted to make you know. Hope you’ll sort it out. If not, you can come to see Carter and Richards in LA over the summer, I’ll be there as well. So, just drop by if you want…”

“I’ll think about it.” Claude can’t believe he just said that but there’s something so nice and warm and sunny about Sid’s voice. 

“Oh, okay. Take care, G!” Claude can tell Sid is smiling.

“You too, bud.” Claude hangs up and falls down on the pillows. Fuck, Danny is jealous and furious, his day couldn’t start in any worse way. 

Before he hits the shower, he sends a message to Danny. “I’m really sorry, D. Please, please, please, don’t be mad at me. xx G. 

He gets no response. 

*****  
Three days have passed and Danny still doesn’t talk to Claude. He even avoids the situations in which he could have any contact with him and it drives Claude crazy.  
As usual, Danny is sitting on the bench in the locker room minding his own business and Claude watches him attentively, waiting for some signal that he can reach to Danny and sort the things out, but nothing happens. Well, something does. 

“Thanks for the dinner yesterday, Danny. It was really nice.” Max smiles at Danny and squeezes his shoulder.

Are you fucking kidding me? Claude freezes at the spot.

“No problem, Max, anytime again.” Danny blinks and smiles at Max. 

He smiled at Max in a way that he used to smile at Claude only, the most charming smile ever.  
The pang of jealousy hits Claude so strongly that he glances over at them, Max and Danny, who are still chatting like nothing happened, then leaves the locker room and punches the wall outside so hard that he almost breaks his hand. 

*****

A week has passed and nothing has happened. Danny still doesn’t really talk to Claude, the instructions on the ice can’t be considered a real conversation. He loves to, however, chat with Max and anyone else and it makes Claude’s blood boil. He is insane with jealousy and doesn’t know what to do. He decides to face Danny, that’s his last chance to make something happen. 

“Hey, Danny.” Claude waits for Danny in the garage next to Danny’s car.

“Hey. What’s up, Claude? Do you need anything?” Danny’s expression is blank, but that’s the first time he talked to Claude in a week and Claude couldn’t be happier.

“Um, I wondered if I could…you know, just, go to your place and help you or something?”

“No, thanks, I’m good, don’t need any help, Claude.”

“So, what about a dinner? Drink?” Claude is hopeless.

“I’m sorry, I’m busy. I have a long list of things to do, need some stuff from DIY store, do the grocery shopping, you know, stuff like that…” Danny unlocks the car.

“Erm, so can I go with you?”

“That’s not needed. I can take care of myself, Claude.” Danny opens the door.

“Wait, what about the boys? Can I pick them up?” The boys are Claude’s last chance. 

“Coots will do that. But thanks for asking.” Claude is fucked up again.

“Danny…”

“Don’t Danny me. Seriously, what do you expect Claude? That I will thank you for hurting me and pretend nothing happened? ” Danny casts an inquiring look at Claude and Claude blushes. 

“See you at the practice tomorrow.” Danny gets in the car and leaves. 

Danny watches Claude cussing and kicking the tires on his car really hard and a huge smile flashes across his face. He got Claude exactly where he wanted to. Suck it, Claude! Danny thinks and grins.

*****

FOUR weeks have passed, the offseason has started and Danny still didn’t forgive Claude. Claude went from being mad to hurt to jealous and is now entering the I-can’t-change-it-anymore-so-I-give-up phase. He decided to drown his feelings and everything Danny-related in alcohol and so he finds himself lying on the coach, finishing his 5th glass of wine in half an hour and trying too damn hard not to think about Danny. 

“God, Claude, you’re a mess.” Schenner says sympathetically. 

“Bring me another glass of wine or let me be.” Claude growls. 

“Seriously, bud, you need to man up. Look at yourself. Your hair is a mess, you’re pale, with dark circles under your eyes and it looks like you lost some weight as well.” 

“Tell me something new, Schenner. I don’t eat, I don’t sleep, I can’t do anything cause the only thing I can do is think about Danny and how I fucked everything up. Thanks God, it’s the offseason.”

“Offseason or not, you have to eat. I’ll grill some chicken, okay? Mom’s recipe, you’ll love it.” Schenner tries to make Claude smile.

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry. More wine, please?”

“Look, I don’t approve of liquid dinners anymore. Claude, Claude, look at me.” Claude lifts his head and looks at Brayden.

“You look terrible, you have to do something or you’ll get crazy.” 

“I think I already am. I can’t be without him, you know.” Claude sighs deeply.

“So why don’t you drag your ass to his house and tell him that?” 

“He won’t listen. He doesn’t wanna see me. He prefers Max. Even fucking DIY store is more popular with him than me at the moment.”

“Are you jealous? Oh God, Claude, you really love him, don’t ya?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so, I didn’t take it seriously but since we broke up…I… he’s the one, you know? The man of my life.” Claude almost starts crying. 

Claude doesn’t know why, he just remembered how he came to join the team for the first time. He felt so embarassed and his hand was shaking as he looked at Danny for the very first time and introduced himself. 

“Claude Giroux. Nice to meet you.” 

Danny gave him an encouraging smile and shook his hand tightly. “Danny Briére. Welcome, kid! We're happy to have you here.” He added while he patted Claude's back. 

Back then, he couldn’t help himself but think that Danny was a very charming guy. Little did he know that this charming guy will change his entire life. 

Schenner pours him another glass of wine: “Here. But that’s the last one, okay? Then you’ll move your ass up and go to Danny and tell him what you just told me. Claude, whatever it is, he will forgive you. He loves you, I’m pretty sure about it. And you can’t keep on going like this, it kills me to see you in this state. Come on, I’m gonna help you pick some nice clothes and stuff and off you go, okay?”

“What would I do without you, bud? You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” Claude squeezes Brayden’s knee and smiles at him. Brayden gave him the hope that he needed so badly. 

*****

Brayden drives Claude to Danny’s house as Claude is mildly drunk, well, more than mildly, but at least he’ll be more courageous. He took a shower, had some bits of food and put some new clothes on and looks so much better. Brayden is proud, he’s the younger one, but he just totally saved Claude’s ass. 

“Good luck, bud!” Brayden pats Claude’s back and gives his hand a heartwarming squeeze. “Don’t worry and go! It’ll be okay!” He pushes Claude out, waves and drives off. He’s pretty sure that Claude will stay at Danny’s place overnight. 

Claude rings the bell hesitantly. He has no idea if the kids aren’t home or something. Danny might send him away and he will definitely start crying if he does, cause alcohol makes him emotional.  
The door finally opens and Danny peeks his head out, then steps out completely. 

“Claude?” He gives Claude a confused look.

“Yeah, me.” Claude’s voice is trembling and his world is still hazy and slightly moving thanks to the wine he drank.

“What are you doing here?” Danny wants to sound harsh.

“I just wanted to see you, mi amor.” Claude blushes.

“Are you drunk?” He totally is, he speaks Spanish, Danny thinks. He wants to smile, but he keeps his poker face on.

“Si. A bit. No, a lot. Muy, muy borracho.” His face lightens up.

“And why are you here?” Danny sighs. 

“Cause te amo, I love you, D.” Claude looks directly into Danny’s eyes for the first time in ages and Danny softens. “And my corazon just always leads me to your casa and to you. Danny, I can’t be without you, I swear I tried to but I can’t, I love you too much. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Tu eres hombre de mi vida, mon amour, mon tout.” Suddenly, Claude can’t stop speaking and in three languages at once!

Danny wants to be cruel, he is still partly hurt, but Claude is too damn cute and he looks so lost and worried like a little puppy. Danny decides he has been grilling him long enough.

“Seriously, Danny, I’ll sing a serenade under your window until you let me in.” Cheeky Claude at his best! 

Danny is reminded of the last time when they argued because Danny left the bar with a petite brunette, Michelle was it?, and Claude got jealous and unhappy and spent the night singing transformed version of “Ma Chérie” (“Mon Chéri” in Claude’s version) in Danny’s front yard. The knowing looks and smiles from all neighbors that lasted for weeks and Sean’s laughing until he started choking on his ice tea still haunt Danny’s memories. 

“Okay, come in.” Danny rolls his eyes and gestures toward the open door. 

Claude shines with happiness and his hands reach to Danny. He wants to grab him, touch him, kiss him, whatever, just to be close to Danny again.

“No way.” Danny stops his hands in the midair. “I let you in cause I didn’t want to hear your false singing. Also, you’re drunk and need to sleep. That’s all.”

“Danny, for fuck’s sake, you make me suffer, don’t you see it?” 

“My house, my rules. Don’t like them? You may leave.” Danny crosses his arms on his chest and pretends to be a tough guy.

“Right.” Claude sighs. “Okay, I give up.”

“Good. Get upstairs, you can sleep in my bed. Sean still has his things in his room, so you can crash in mine.” 

“What about you? You’re gonna join me?” Claude sounds hopeful.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll sleep on the coach.” 

“Danny…”

“Shut it. I said my house, my rules. You in my bed, me on the coach, end of the story. Let’s get you to the bed, you drunken hero.” Claude turns around and can’t see Danny smiling sheepishly. 

They enter the bedroom and Danny scans Claude’s body. He missed him too much. 

“Do you have any PJs?” Danny asks innocently.

“No.”

“Okay, you sleep naked then.” Danny wants to laugh but he has to restrain himself.

“Wait, what? You won’t even give me the Pjs?” Claude is shocked.

“It’s summer, not needed. I don’t want any extra laundry.” 

Ouch, that hurt.

“Okay.” Claude isn’t smiling anymore. He’s too tired and drunk, he wants to sleep and forget about everything. Then wake up in the morning and leave Danny’s house and try to live without him again cause he can’t be JUST a friend or maybe he doesn’t want to wake up ever again. Not without Danny loving him. 

“Good. So, good night, G. If you need anything, I’m downstairs.” Danny turns around and leaves. 

“Good night, Danny.” 

Danny stops for a while when closing the door and catches a glimpse of Claude getting naked. It’s gonna be a long night tonight and Danny can’t wait. He hums happily. Claude is too tired, so he just undresses himself, falls to bed that smells like Danny and wants to weep himself to sleep, but he falls asleep too soon and saves himself from crying. 

*****

He wakes up in the middle of the night or at least it feels like that cause he couldn’t be sleeping for too long. He is still kinda tired and half-drunk. He wakes up because he feels a soft touch on his face and something light, very light, light and soft like feathers, something silky brushing against his eyelids. It reaches to his temples and to his hair, all around his head and it slightly taps against his nose as well. He wants to know what it was. His eyes get open, but he sees nothing. It’s night, you silly! Why is everything THAT dark anyway? His half-drunk brain only slowly comes to realize that he has been blindfolded and that’s why he can’t see anything. Not even shadows, not even the person who did it. 

That silky thing must have been some scarf or a tie, something really warm and pleasant to touch and it smells like…like…where did he come across that smell? Like the bed he lies in. Like Danny. Danny has just blindfolded him. DANNY has JUST blindfolded HIM. BLINDFOLDED! Oh my God. Claude suddenly stirs and reaches his hands to touch the body that he feels being so close to him. He can tell that Danny is leaning over him, his hair falling down to Claude’s face, tickling his cheeks. He wants to intertwine his fingers with Danny’s, but Danny stops his hands and puts them behind Claude’s head. 

What is he doing? Is he? Really? Oh, Danny, you kinky bastard! Yes, that feeling of something tight and narrow against his wrists, that must be... Oh my. Danny’s hand puts Claude’s next to the headboard of the bed and his fingers on Claude’s wrist are replaced by some sort of tight rope. Danny just tied his hand to the bed! Claude wants to freak out, but he can’t help himself, the idea of Danny tying him up arouses him. Danny slowly grabs Claude’s second hand and ties it in the very same way to the headboard of the bed.

Claude can feel Danny straddling him and sitting on the bed, leaning over Claude’s face and chest.  
“Danny, what are you..?” Claude whispers. 

“Shhhhh. Do not speak.” Danny kisses Claude’s wrists and runs his fingertip through the cloth Claude is blindfolded with. He then lifts himself up and kicks the cover down from Claude’s body. The younger man can’t see Danny smiling triumphantly when he sees Claude’s naked body stretched under him. 

Danny leaves for a while, letting Claude come to his senses slowly. Claude is completely stunned, surprised, shocked and excited. He didn’t expect that. Never. Maybe in his wildest dreams, maybe. Here he is now and it’s the real life. In the middle of the night, in Danny’s bed, tied and blindfolded, he can’t see and move and it’s so, oh, so painfully exciting. 

He has to stop thinking when he hears the footsteps next to the bed and knows it must be Danny coming back. What was he doing while he was away? He’ll learn soon. He feels Danny’s finger brushing on his lips, smearing something sticky and sweet on them. He doesn’t know yet what it is, but it made him curious. The fingertip keeps on running on his upper and lower lip, covering all surface and angles of his lips with sticky liquid. He breathes in the smell of the liquid and wants to ask if it is what he thinks it is, but is interrupted by Danny’s hungry lips pressing to his.

Danny straddles Claude again and licks the liquid from his lips. He slowly runs his tongue over the curves of Claude’s lips until all the liquid disappears and then pushes against Claude’s lips until they part and then Danny’s kissing Claude deeply, biting on his lip and sucking the angles of his mouth. Claude is now 100% sure that that liquid was a maple syrup as he can taste it from Danny’s mouth. Damn, Danny is always so freakin’ Canadian! 

Danny keeps attacking Claude’s mouth, licking into it, nibbling his lips, leaving Claude breathless and panting. The beads of sweat appear on his forehead and he’s really turned on now. He wishes he could touch Danny, run his hand in his hair, but he can’t move. It makes him insane with want. He can only use his imagination and can’t enjoy the view of Danny being wild. It’s intoxicating all his senses.

Danny runs his fingertips down Claude’s arms, they brush against Claude’s chest, touching lightly on his hips and leaving sweet traces on his thighs. Danny stops for a while, breathes in and gives a thorough look at Claude’s perfect body. 

“You’re mine, Claude. You’re ONLY mine. Remember that.” Danny’s voice is hoarse with excitement and lust and Claude becomes more and more lightheaded. He has been hard for a while now, but it seems that Danny decided to torture him with pleasure forever.

“Yes, Danny.” He sighs.

“Shhhhhh. You are NOT allowed to speak.” Danny puts his index finger against Claude’s lips and Claude can’t help it, he starts sucking Danny’s finger because that’s the only thing he can really do right now and he really needs to be in connection with Danny in some way.

Danny moans and Claude’s cock twitches. The older man decides to keep on playing his game, he buries his hand in Claude’s soft and fluffy curls, tugs at them and tilts his head closer to his lips. He plants one more sweet kiss on Claude’s lips and then goes to explore his body. His hand stays in Claude’s hair, pulling it, sweetly enough to make it feel pleasant and tight enough to make Claude pay attention.

Danny’s lips cover a long line along Claude’s arms and move down to his neck. He nuzzles Claude’s hair and inhales his familiar smell. His lips leave a tender butterfly kiss on Claude’s neck and Danny can tell that Claude enjoys this as much as he does. This time, however, Danny attacks Claude’s neck in a very different way, leaving a fresh mark of his teeth on the place where Sidney’s love bite had already faded away. Claude gasps at the sensation and shifts under Danny. 

“You really love it, don’t ya?” Danny smirks.

Claude nods, he remembers he shouldn’t speak.

More hot and wet kisses mark Claude’s neck until they start reaching his chest. Then Danny stops for a while again. Claude wonders what will happen now. He wants to touch Danny so bad. The very same sticky and sweet maple syrup now drops to his chest, one small drop followed by another one. The liquid leaves a thick cover on his nipples and down his torso and Claude moans involuntarily. The contact of his hot body with the cold and sticky liquid is so new and so strange. It feels intruding but also good.

Danny follows the traces of maple syrup with his mouth. He places carefully one kiss after another one covering Claude’s chest thoroughly. He sucks on Claude’s nipples, licks them and runs his tongue over them in small circles making Claude shift wildly. 

“Shhh, stay calm. Don’t move.” Easy for you to say, Claude thinks. He bites his lower lip, but still has to moan as his nipples harden under Danny’s masterful touch.  
“You covered in maple syrup is my favorite flavor.” Danny whispers. 

He tries to think about something horrendous because he has never been so turned on and he can feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. And the best thing is, Danny hasn’t even touched his cock yet.

As if Danny could hear him, he moves his lips further down and is now sipping the maple syrup from Claude’s navel. Claude would never say that navel could be an erotogenic zone. Danny places open mouthed and wet kisses from one hip bone to another one and Claude can feel a puff of hot air hitting his already leaking dick as Danny makes his way down Claude’s thighs. 

“God, Danny, I…” Claude can’t even talk. 

“Seriously, Claude, hush! You don’t want me to gag you, do you?” Danny lifts his head from Claude’s thighs.

Claude is quiet again, just breathing hard and moaning incessantly. He feels like his whole body is on fire and the torture is burning him with pleasure. Every cell in his body reacts to Danny’s precise touch. 

He feels Danny’s fingers running down his thighs and he didn’t expect it but he feels them shifting to his hard cock smearing the maple syrup down his whole length. It feels absolutely heavenly and Claude closes his eyes even though he’s blindfolded. 

Danny gives him few strokes, then licks the underside of Claude’s cock, swaying his tongue up and down until the maple syrup disappears. He wraps his tongue around the head of Claude’s cock and slowly runs a circle, stopping hesitantly on the slit and giving it few more careful licks. Claude is arching up and curling his toes to the bed. He is completely overwhelmed with the feeling of ecstasy. Danny smiles and sucks Claude more attentively. He gives his tongue a free run and takes Claude deeper and deeper. He can tell that Claude is barely holding his orgasm, so he stops and nibbles on Claude’s balls instead. Claude pants heavily, his wrists are jerking and the rope is cutting to them more and more visibly.

“Danny, I” Claude moans.

“No, no, not yet.” Danny smiles again and squeezes Claude’s cock hard enough to prevent him from coming.

“Oh God, Danny, what the hell, why are you torturing me?” Claude is desperate.

“Claude!” Danny hisses. “I have a handkerchief here and I swear I’ll gag you. Quiet! You’ll like it, don’t worry. I want only the best for you.” He places another burning kiss on Claude’s thirsty lips. 

Claude is left alone for a while again and he hates it. He is so aroused and Danny is so cruel. He has no idea what plans Danny has for him, but it doesn’t frighten him, it makes him even more turned on if that’s possible. That feeling of not knowing what will happen is too breathtaking. 

Claude must part his lips as he feels something wet and pushy brushing against them. He gives it a hesitant lick. It tastes like, yes it must be, the whipped cream. But what’s the thing covered in it? Oh fuck.

“Yep, that’s good, suck me, Claude, come on. Get me ready.” Danny commands and Claude knows he was right. He is licking and sucking Danny’s cock covered in whipped cream. Holy cow. He likes the taste, though, he has always liked the taste of Danny and in connection with the creamy texture of whipped cream, it does taste even better. Moreover, the cream is nicely cold and soft. He closes his lips around Danny’s dick and sucks harder. Call him crazy, but he’s happy that he can touch at least something of Danny’s. 

Danny moans few times, his breathing fast and ragged. He pulls out and leans to lick the remnants of the whipped cream from Claude’s lips and chin.

“That’s a good boy.” Danny murmurs kissing Claude’s jaw.

Claude doesn’t respond, his excitement wore him out, he is a slave to Danny now and would do anything to please him. His body is completely shut down by pure form of pleasure, he never experienced something like that before.

Danny shifts low and Claude can feel his slippery finger brushing against his entrance. Oh, holy fuck, could this be even better? The finger enters him slowly, hesitantly, stretching him out. Claude thinks he will stop breathing anytime soon. Second finger is added right away and Danny is pulling in and out in a pleasant rhythm. He adds another finger, brushing against Claude’s prostate once in a while and running small circles around his entrance. Pleased by the reaction he got from Claude, who just produces some sounds and is completely incapable of speaking, Danny kisses Claude’s inner thighs before he slowly pushes his cock in. 

He watches Claude attentively and tries to set a harmonious pace according to the needs of Claude’s body. Claude is writhing, his lips parted and dry, his arms hanging from the headboard and jerking helplessly, his hair damp with sweat, his nipples and cock painfully hard. Danny runs soothing circles on Claude’s sensitive skin, thrusting slowly, but precisely, bumping into Claude’s prostate pretty often. It makes Danny happy to see Claude being completely smitten, under his control and dominated. However, he knows that Claude really enjoys this and Danny does, too, and that makes him even happier. 

Claude is reaching his orgasm again and Danny is quite near as well, so he pulls out for a while and strokes Claude instead.

Claude can’t speak anymore, it’s just his body twitching and his hips moving up that make Danny know that he desperately needs to get off.

“You’re doing so well, Claude. You’re amazing. Here, let me finish us off.”

Danny kisses Claude’s belly, then straddles Claude again, puts his palms on Claude’s hips and sinks on Claude’s cock. Claude didn’t expect that and he tilts his head back, moaning loudly and helplessly. Danny sinks on him painfully slowly and then starts moving up and down, making the tempo pleasant for both of them. He moves closer to Claude’s exposed neck, nuzzling him and whispering against his neck. 

“Almost there, Claude. We’ll come together, you for me and I for you.” 

Claude whimpers. Danny is reaching the edge and he fastens the pace. Few more moves on Claude’s cock send him into frenzy and feeling Claude come in him pushes him over. He comes really hard, covering Claude’s belly and chest with his cum and falling down on him. Claude doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, he just breathes hard and trembles. Danny feels the same. It’s the most intense orgasm he has ever had. 

It takes him about 5 minutes to stop shaking and start breathing normally. He then slowly gets down from Claude who is still entirely spent and moves to the bathroom. He gets a wet washcloth and cleans Claude up. He also adds few more scattered kisses on Claude’s chest and belly.

Claude doesn’t move. Danny feels almost sorry for wearing him out this much. He deserved it, though. He smiles for himself and unties Claude’s hands. His hands fall down next to his body, but Claude doesn’t stir. He just reaches for Danny and runs his hands down Danny’s body. Danny pushes them down slowly and tenderly, then unfolds Claude’s eyes and kisses him on his eyelids. He runs his hand in Claude’s hair.

“Sleep well, mon ange!” Another soft kiss, tucking the cover on Claude and Danny is ready to sleep.

*****

It’s 11am on the following day when Claude finally steps down to the kitchen. He has only a pair of sweatpants on, his hair is still messy and Danny can spot some dried traces of maple syrup on his bare torso. He looks confused. 

Danny puts the breakfast in front of him smiling widely. 

“Hey.” Danny sits next to Claude.

“Hey.” Claude replies lazily.

“Slept well?”

“Yeah.” They both finish their breakfast in silence and Danny pours them some freshly made orange juice. 

“You’re awfully quiet today. What happened?”

“I just… I’m still speechless…that night, oh my God.” 

“What are you talking about, Claude?” Danny laughs behind Claude’s back so hard that the jug with the juice almost ends up on the floor.

“Wait, it wasn’t just a dream, right?” Claude is really confused.

“Well, I don’t know what kind of sexual fantasies you have in your mind while you’re asleep. Wanna tell me?” Danny smirks.

“No, wait, it couldn’t be a dream, could it?” Claude sounds really worried.

“Gotcha!” Danny laughs. “NO dream can be THAT good.” He runs his fingers through Claude’s hair.

“So, were you satisfied?” Danny inquires.

“Satisfied is the understatement of the century. God, Danny, you blew my mind away. I have never experienced something like that before. It was so, so, so breathtaking, amazing, gorgeous, I almost passed out. I didn’t know what my name was.” 

“Good, looks like it worked.”

“Wait, did you plan this?”

“Sure thing. You said you wanted something new, I guess it fulfilled your wishes then. Honestly, I wanted to be rougher, but I can’t really hurt you, I love you too much.” Danny blinks. 

“Whoa, wait, this was all planned by your twisted mind? I can’t believe it. You didn’t talk to me, you went out with Max…”

“Haha, no. Max and dinner never happened. Part of the plan. Max is the best liar in Philly. Seeing you jealous was really priceless.”

“What the hell? You find it funny? I suffered like an animal! 4 weeks, Danny, 4 weeks!!!”

“Well, it takes some time to prepare thoroughly for the best night of your life.” Danny grins.

“So the grocery shopping and the DIY store make sense now. Jesus…”

“I needed some maple syrup, whipped cream and some ropes…” Danny chuckles.

“It was worth though, wasn’t it? I knew you’d start drinking and Schenner was willing to help, we decided to let you grill for a while, learn from your mistakes and suffer a bit so you won’t be stupid again.” Danny stands up, taking the plates to the sink.

“Schenner? I’m gonna kill him, the bastard! I can’t believe you came up with such a plan. Danny, you never cease to amaze and surprise me!”

“I just hope you appreciate it, mon amour.” Danny can’t stop grinning widely, enjoying his triumph.

“I do. You can’t imagine how much I do…and how much I love you. But still, you are wicked!” Claude steps to Danny.

“Well, seems like it’s not only you who’s a wild one, Girouuuuuux” Claude frowns at Danny and then they both start giggling like a pair of teenagers.

Claude embraces Danny’s waist from behind, putting his hands on Danny’s and kissing his neck. Danny relaxes, leans into Claude and smiles. Claude couldn’t be happier, everything is well again, Danny still loves him and they belong together. Danny couldn’t be happier, Claude’s face is buried between his neck and shoulder and Danny grins knowing that Claude has no idea what other secrets does his chest of drawers hide.


End file.
